Cammy vs Angel
These two female fighters, originally assassins for evil organizations, brawl for it all on the ring of warriors! The Interlude 'And here it is.' Cammy approached a large, wide and oval building. She had been given this assignment during a briefing with Delta Red and US Special Forces Leaders. A blue aura had streaked across the sky during the evening at 11:38 PM last night. At first most officials and people thought it was just lightning, but even then it would strange since last night had a clear sky. The most strange? When Delta Red officials received a message from a group called the Ikari Warriors. They had sent them a message calling for assistance and it wasn't just them. Other military officials from around the world had received their cry for help. Cammy and other officials in Delta Red recognized the mercenary group from the last Mark of the Millennium tournament back in 2001. During the events of the tournament, Cammy and other fighters from around the world had competed against other fighters... from around the world. It was revealed to her and the other competitors that their respective worlds had merged just for the tournament. She met new people ranging from a hot-headed pyrokinetic, an actual samurai and her other worldly counterpart but the other one had blue hair and the ability to produce an aura that slices people. When Akuma and some guy named Rugal fought on top of a Japanese castle, their fight exploded the rooftop and the aftermath was spent on repairs. So if the Ikari Warriors had messaged them, then that means their worlds had merged once again. 'I wonder if I can find Leona here.' Cammy said as she entered the oval building. Her assignment was straight forward: Investigate this building. The building made a lot of noise during nighttime and so many neighbours would come and check, probably for a noise complaint, only to find that the building was completely empty. No one at all. Cammy heard a ton of noise as she entered the building. It was very loud alright. She tracked the source of the noise, which sounded like a lot of chanting and cheering to a set of double doors just across the entrance. Cammy opened the double doors and entered a dark room. All of a sudden the noise died down until all Cammy could hear was her own breathing and the occasional cricket chirping. 'Is there anything here?' She asked no one in particular. She got her response in the form of spotlights suddenly flickering on and revealing a large arena. In the centre of the arena was a wrestling ring and from her feet was a runway leading to it. 'Oh for the love of...' She face palmed. She couldn't visibly see the crowd surrounding her and the ring, but she could hear their chanting and cheering. 'Ladies and gentlemen, let's get ready to RUMBLE!!!!!' An announcer yelled on a microphone somewhere in the arena. On the opposite side of Cammy was another female fighter. She was stretching and her very desirable figure dressed in that of a wrestling outfit caught the eye of many a spectator. Angel had just run away from her former position as an assassin for the NESTS Syndicate and had found this gig as in this arena. She can do one of the things she mainly enjoyed during the King of Fighters tournaments: Fight worthy opponents! 'Looks like our first competitor has already arrived! It's the Killer Bee of Shadaloo and Delta Red... Cammy White!' The announcer called out. Cammy sighed. That was her old codename from when she worked with Shadaloo, an evil organization that hungered for power. Angel stopped stretching to see her opponent. Oh that Cammy. She's heard of her before, mainly due to her almost genetically engineered good looks and infamous green leotard. Aside from the leotard, her opponent also wore black combat boots, red gauntlets and a red beret on top of blond hair that hung down in a platted pigtails. 'And her opponent... The Sky Blue of NESTS.... Angel!' The announcer called out again. Both fighters approached and then hopped on the wrestling ring. Cammy finally saw her opponent. Oh that Angel. She's heard of the former NESTS assassin, mainly due to her rather flirtatious and light-hearted nature and her attractive looks and style of dress. Clear as day Angel's short leather jacket matched with the rest of her outfit, consisting of pants cut off to reveal a bikini bottom and almost cowboy-style brown boots. Angel put her hands on top of her head in the sign of L's and flicked her tongue out. Is she taunting me? Cammy thought as entered her fighting stance. Angel pointed her. 'Want me to bite you meow?' She said then entered her fighting stance. The Melee Get ready fighters... FIGHT!!!! The announcer shouted over the arena. (60 seconds) Cammy attacked first and hit low with her Spiral Arrow followed up by an upwards dive kick. Cammy kicked Angel multiple times mid-air before punching her back down on the ring. Angel recovered and ran to the ropes and pushed herself off using said ropes. Cammy landed just in time to catch a close line to the face. Angel followed up a hook kick, low kick, an axe kick and a hopping kick. She then grabbed Cammy' head, vaulting over her and then elbowing Cammy in the back. Cammy stumbled forward and was then face locked and dropped down on the ring mat. Cammy grabbed her opponent's foot and tripped them from her prone position. Both fighters stood up and evaded attacks from each other. Cammy pulled fake out punch and then Spiral Arrowed again. She grabbed her opponent mid-air and threw her back down with a Hooligan Throw. (50 seconds) Cammy attempted to land knees first on Angel, but Angel vanished in a blur. Cammy stood up and saw Angel rushing at her. Cammy threw a punch, however Angel vanished in a blur once again before it could make contact. Angel appeared behind her and raised left knee and make an L with her right hand. Cammy felt Angel's presence and did a backwards kick. Once her kick reached Angel, a blue aura waved off her. Angel grabbed her opponent by the neck and proceeded to smack Cammy in the face multiple times and then tossing her on the ground. Before Cammy could recover, Angel ran back and forth in a vanishing blur and then dropped the People's Elbow on her gut, knocking some wind out of Cammy. Cammy rose up with an uppercut that caught Angel off guard. She then grabbed her opponent and Suplexed her. (40 seconds) Cammy let go of her opponent and moved back. Angel stood up, snapped her head at Cammy and rushed forward again. Cammy roundhouse kicked, but Angel ducked at the last second and punched Cammy's ankle. Cammy stumbled, Angel proceeded to punch upwards at Cammy's jaw. Cammy was forced back and Angel leapt at her with a knee to the face. Cammy was pushed onto the ropes and narrowly dodged a close line. Cammy then backwards kicked Angel into the air. She leapt upwards and attacked Angel with her Cross Stinger Assault, aerial kicking her opponent from all angles. Then Cammy landed and leapt from the nearest turnbuckle and hitting Angel with a multi-hitting Spiral Arrow. (30 seconds) Angel crashed onto the ring which shook under her crash-landing. She stood up to see Cammy jump on her and scissor her face with her legs. Cammy tried to snap Angel's neck, but that failed when her surprise attack lost momentum and Angel stared beating down on Cammy. Cammy punched her in the face, spun down her opponent's body and grabbed her arm. Angel was a too familiar with armlocks so she punted Cammy back. Cammy recovered as Angel rushed at her. She blocked the first few attacks, but when Angel attempted a leg takedown, Cammy hopped up to avoid the low attack. Angel saw this coming and vanished in a blur before she reached Cammy. All of a sudden Angel was in the air with Cammy and she grabbed her opponent and then kicked off with both her legs. (20 seconds) Cammy was knocked back down onto the ring from the kick off. Angel vanished in a blur once again and was then on Cammy's shoulders. Before she cut her though, Cammy tossed her forward and then Cannon Spiked Angel into the air followed up by a mid-air Frankensteiner that made Angel land her on head. She lay there for a while. The crowd roared in approval. Cammy landed and approached her opponent. She knelt down and caught a kick to the back of the head. She stumbled back, dazed and clutching her head. Angel stood up and then vanished in a blur. Cammy shook her hazy vision off to see Angel appear in front of her. She attempted a right kick, but Angel caught the kick and kicked her down while still holding Cammy's leg. Cammy had wind knocked out of her. She looked up and saw Angel still holding her right leg. 'Got you! Nya?' Angel smiled. (10 seconds) Angel did a spinning toe hold on Cammy's right leg. She spun around, faced Cammy, grabbed her other leg and placed Cammy's right leg on top of that leg and then fell down with her left leg on Cammy's right ankle. It was the Figure Four Leglock! Cammy grimaced, holding back screams of pain. Angel pulled Cammy's left leg harder and eventually this caused Cammy to cry in pain. She rapped on the ring, signalling a concede. 'Give up? Alright then!' Angel taunted as she lifted her left leg and kicked Cammy in the face. Cammy skidded across the ring and was stopped by the ropes, her face hung down in unconsciousness. KO!!!! The announcer called out!! The Aftermath and Preview The announcer, a middle-aged man in a brown suit and yellow tie, came from out of the shadows and hopped on the ring. Angel stood up from her prone position and her left arm was raised up in the air by the announcer. 'Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner! The Sky Blue of NESTS: ANGEL!!!' The announcer screamed on his lapel microphone. Angel grinned and waved at the not-visible crowd. A couple of medics came to the ring and carried Cammy's unconscious body off into the shadows. Angel glanced over at her fallen opponent and wondered what would happen to Cammy. She quickly shook off her face of concern and replaced it with that of a smile. The crowd roared into the night. Far from the oval building and it's crowd, a pink-haired Samurai was taking a stroll in a sakura forest. 'I don't know where that portal took me and this place certainly doesn't feel like one of the colonies.' She spoke. She approached a bridge over a river. She looked across the bridge and saw white-haired man in swashbuckler outfit. She took a step. Then another. And another and then kept walking. The swashbuckler did the same until they both bumped into each other. The Samurai drew her sword and pointed at the swashbuckler. 'Well. So much for a friendly introduction.' The man said, though he didn't draw his sword. They stared each other down. The Result This melee's winner is... Angel!!! (Plays Ruler of the Dark Arranged, KOF 2001) Angel: Aw... she looks so cute when's she passed out! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:The King of Fighters characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighting Game Fighters Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestling themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:TheOneLegend